


Hangry

by avengershq



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute Tony Stark, Domestic Fluff, Other, Tony Stark Cooks, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengershq/pseuds/avengershq
Summary: This is a fic about a Hangry reader, and Tony offers to make food!
Relationships: Tony Stark/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Hangry

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a work about a hangry reader and Tony makes some food. I tried not to add anything about the reader, and is only addressed as pet names (Honey and Sweetheart)but If I missed something, please tell me! This work is not beta read, so feel free to point out any mistakes!

“You…do not look happy.“ Tony drawled, leaning against the doorway. He walks over and sits down next to you.   
“I hate Steve,” You grumbled, putting your forehead to the arc reactor, wrapping your arms around Tony’s chest. You hear a short chuckle come from above me. You look your head up and glare at Tony.   
“And why is that?” Tony wonders, trailing his hand down your back.   
“He’s mean,” You huff out as you focus on Tony’s hand rubbing up and down your back. Tony trails his hand back up, reaching to hold your chin. Pulling your head in his hands, he kisses you on the forehead. “He ate the last blueberry muffin,” You grumbled, ignoring the smile on Tony’s face. “Don’t laugh at me you ass, I’m hangry.” You retort, giving him a look.   
“Okay Sweetheart, how ‘bout I make something?” Tony proposed, you give him another look.   
“Pasta?” You wonder.  
“Sure Honey, I’ll make some pasta, and then we can watch a movie, I don’t have any meetings, so I’m all yours.” Tony beamed. You give him a hug.   
“I love you, now please make me food or I think I might murder someone.” You joked, Tony gives a laugh and pulls you up.   
“Wanna come cook with me?” He whispers against your neck.   
“Yes, and I get to taste everything.” you whisper back, as you untangle from each other, and make your way to the kitchen. You drag your feet to the island and pull yourself up to sit on top. Tony pulls out a big pot and puts it on the stove. you admire seeing his back muscles flex in his old band tee. Tony goes to the pantry to get something.   
“Do you want Cacio e pepe or Carbonara?” Tony asks facing the pantry doors.   
“Cacio e pepe please,” you answer, swinging your legs back and forth. Tony nods his head and begins to gather up everything. He goes back to the stove and clicks on the burner. Filling up the pot with the fancy water spout over the stove. After a few minutes the water begins boiling, and he adds the spaghetti to the pot. Stirring for a second, he walks over to you and presses his head against your chest. Gives me a kiss and walks back to the stove. After 10 minutes, Tony serves you up a bowl.   
“Bon Appétit,” He hands you the bowl and kisses my cheek, then serves himself a bowl. you let out a groan, as you dig in.   
“Tony, I love you so much.” you mumble and keep eating. Tony smiles and walks over to you, also sitting on the island. He leans in to you as you finish the bowl.   
“Are you okay now?” Tony questioned, you nod and put your head on his shoulder.   
“Can we watch Twilight?” you pleaded, putting your hand on his thigh.   
“Sure, Honey, whatever you want.” Tony sets down his bowl and grabs your hand and pulls it to his mouth, and kisses the palm of your hand. You jump down and stand in front of Tony.   
“Snuggle time!” you exclaimed, pulling Tony to your room. Tony laughs and we walk to the room. you push the door open and jump onto the bed.   
“Hey JARV, que up Twilight,” Tony jumps in after you, grabbing you and putting his arm around your shoulders. You smile and pull myself closer to him.   
“I love you, Tones.” you give a quick peck to the arc reactor and Tony kisses your temples.   
“I love you too Sweetheart.” Tony grinned as we started to watch the movie.   
“Still wanna kill Steve?” Tony asks.   
“Tomorrow.” you murmur at Tony as you watch the movie and cuddle some more.


End file.
